Generally, a wafer may be bonded to a carrier though an adhesive layer, and then a die can be formed from the wafer by a singulation process. After that, the die may be picked from the carrier and placed on an electronic device. However, a chemical used in the singulation process may damage a component or a layer of the die. In addition, the pick and place operation is affected if the improper adhesion is formed between a bump of the die and the carrier. As a result, the reliability and the yield are reduced.